


five

by borrowedsatellight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, inspired by release of season 4 promo, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedsatellight/pseuds/borrowedsatellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pressing on is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five

**Author's Note:**

> also on my [tumblr](http://borrowedsatellight.tumblr.com).

pressing on is difficult.

her ashes lie around them, making the ground unsteady and the terrain uncertain. it’s made things harder for them, learning how to continue when their pack has lost a limb.

but allison fought until her last breath. allison’s the reason they’re all still here. 

so this isn’t about forgetting her and it isn’t about mourning her. it’s about honoring her. it’s about rising up and ensuring that her death  _means_ something.

they move together, scott leading his pack through a place filled with doubt and guilt and  _loss_ , and make the choice to keep fighting. their movements will have to adapt one day, their hearts and minds will, too. but for now, his pack of four moves as though they’re a pack of five.

human, banshee, beta, and alpha.

with a space always left for their hunter.


End file.
